In the art it is well-known to process and anodize Aluminum surfaces to obtain decorative effects this e.g. being translucent aluminum surfaces as disclosed by Bang & Olufsen a/s in U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,362 and by Apple Inc. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,880,131.
There is a demand for more and more advanced graphical surfaces on consumer products, this to add new functionality and differentiate one company's products from a competitor's products.
For the decorative aspects of the surface it is important that the final processing is well defined and fully controlled within specific premises. With the hightech technology tools that are available in the process industry it has become possible and feasible to apply these technologies in manufacturing of consumer goods.